emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02314
}} is the 2,316th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 22 January, 1998. Plot Part 1 Jack comes down in the morning to find Sarah sleeping on the sofa, having spent the night there because she could not face actually sleeping with Jack. She apologises. The Picture This TV Company van arrives. Zak is revving his van up outside the wine bar. He is hoping that he will be paid to keep quiet, but panics when the soundman offers to fix it. Lyn calls at Marlon is in a flap about the programme. He doesn't know what to wear. Zak thinks that he is going to get money to move his van, but he is just given a pair of tights to fix the fan belt. Zoe is looking over one of Kim's horses. Kim is more interested in talking about her wedding arrangements. She and Zoe agree to call a truce and use the wedding as a new start. Chris is furious with Zoe and snaps at Kelly. The tearooms have been taken over by the television company. Kathy complains and Eve tells her that she has given Eric a location fee to use the place. Kathy demands that Eric gives her the £300 fee. Butch is jealous that Marlon is in the middle of the tv show. Paddy hasn't dared tell Zoe that he has booked the Woolpack for the vets party. Roy comes looking for Biff. He tells him that he is now squatting in the Sugdens cottage. Roy is impressed and wants to know when he is having a party. Kim tries to bully Kelly, but Chris sticks up for her. She then flirts with Chris. Eric is put out when Marlon is going to be featured in the cookery programme. Marlon then freezes on screen and Eric happily steps in. Zak meets Barry on his way to cause more trouble at the wine bar. He introduces himself to Eve. Part 2 Barry shows off his pedal powered microwave. Eve wants to include him in the programme. Hermione Hibbert makes an appearance in the wine bar. She is Nigel's mother and she is rude to everyone. Kelly tells Chris that he should smile more. She is doing her best to interest him. Nigel Hibbert makes his appearance. He is as rude and temperamental as his mother. Zak has started strimming outside. Dave the sound man sympathises with him and lets him carry on. Kelly gives Chris a bottle of brandy. She claims that she was going to give him it at Christmas. Andy craftily mentions to Sarah that he and Robert need the spare room for a scalextric set. Sarah tells him that Jack is still in there. Marlon realises that Nigel cannot even cook, his mother does it all. He is dissillusioned with his hero. Zak is stuck with the depressed sound man, he ends up paying him to go away. Butch wants to steal one of the tv lights. Just as the show goes on air, all the lights go out and Nigel is plunged into darkness. Chris and Kelly have a drink together. He tells her that he is enjoying her company. She asks if she can kiss him. He is confused by his feelings. Butch has fixed up the floodlight outside Wishing Well Cottage. Unfortunately it fuses everything. Zak claims that it has been the worst day of his life. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday